vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire
is the tenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-second episode of the series. It will air on January 19, 2015 after the Christmas break. Summary Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Unknown Witch/Rebekah Mikaelson Co-Starring *Kevin Savage as Jerick Trivia *However, the actor promises Mikael will return. “I am going to be in episodes nine and ten. But there are going to be some interesting developments as far as family is concerned. I can't really say more than that. But there are going to be some interesting encounters and interesting alliances in the future that we wouldn't expect in the future episodes. And then, of course, after those episodes I don't know what's going to happen. I'm in the dark as much as you are,” said Roché. *According to Daniel Sharman, audiences will learn more about Kol's backstory in this episode. *Starting this episode, Yusuf Gatewood will be listed as a series regular. * Mikael plans to work with Finn to destroy his siblings. * Finn threatens both vampires and werewolves. Continuity * This episode marks for the first time that Finn and Mikael will be interacting with one another, only with Mikael in his own body while Finn is in possession of Vincent's body. Finn was freed off-screen by Mikael in ''The Map of Moments''. * Cassie was last seen in Every Mother's Son when Esther left her body. ** This episode is Cassie's first appearance as herself since Sinners and Saints. * Gia was last seen in Wheel Inside the Wheel. * Jackson, Josh, and Aiden were last seen in ''The Brothers That Care Forgot''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The title is a line from the song "Iko Iko," which is a much-covered New Orleans song that tells of a parade collision between two "tribes" of Mardi Gras Indians and the traditional confrontation. The song, under the original title "Jock-A-Mo", was written in 1953 by James "Sugar Boy" Crawford in New Orleans. Quotes Finn: "The only thing that can exist between your two species, is death." Klaus to Kol:'' "We have a witch problem. Fix it."'' Cassie to Rebekah:'' "You're the sister, Rebekah?"'' Mikael to Finn: "Together, we can finally destroy them." Marcel:'' "We're gonna have a bloodbath on our hands."'' Klaus: "I will deposit your head on the end of a spike!" Finn: "They have no idea what they're up against now." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x10 Extended Promo "Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire" (HD) Pictures References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters